Episode 1739 (16th February 1993)
Plot Carol and Lorraine are still rowing. Kathy is still working for the haulage company. She has been reorganising the files and Chris is impressed. Sarah is feeling a bit like a refugee with all their belongings being scattered all over. Jack tries to reassure her. Archie doesn't want to talk to Lynn about Zoe. Michael is getting worried about his trial. He knows that Steve will cause a lot of trouble. Lynn continues to fish about Zoe but Archie stays quiet. Frank calls in at the haulage firm. Chris thinks that he is checking up on him, but Frank has come to apologise for his behaviour the other day. Alan sits Carol down and asks her what is wrong. She admits that she knows Lorraine is stealing from her. Kim tries to pay for some petrol with her credit card but discovers it has been cancelled. Carol talks to Alan. She doesn't know how to handle Lorraine. He is concerned. Chris invites Kathy to lunch. She gets annoyed when he removes some cheques from her desk. Kim has found out that her joint account with Frank has been closed. Seth advises Kathy to tuck some money away for a rainy day. She tackles Chris about the cheques and is not happy when he tells her that he always keeps cheques to pay invoices for a couple of months so that the money stays in the Tate account. Kathy disapproves. Neil wants to support Kim, but she doesn't want to be a kept woman. Carol receives a phone call from Lorraine's headmistress. She wants to come and see her. Archie is sure that Michael will not go to prison. He warns him not to celebrate with a party. Neil is late home. He has been to see his mother. Alan invites Jack and Sarah to dinner on Thursday. He is amazed when Seth offers to buy everyone a round. He plonks an old tin on the bar and says that he has got the money. Carol tries to tackle Lorraine about why her headmistress is coming to visit. Lorraine claims not to know. Kim is wondering why Neil's mum never comes to visit. Neil admits that his mother does not approve of their relationship. Mark has fixed the fell race for Easter Monday. He is sure that they can beat the Leeds crowd. Alan has got the round in and Seth goes to pay with old five pound notes. Alan tells him that it is not legal tender and is annoyed. Seth makes him feel guilty telling him that Meg had been saving the money for years. Alan agrees to stand the round. Neil is not prepared to upset his mum. He rows with Kim when she accuses him of being ashamed of her. Cast Regular cast *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Attendant - Susan Cookson Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes